Timey-Whimey Collection
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Une série d'OS non connectés portant sur diverses incarnations du Docteur et différents compagnons : Les poches du Docteur (trad) - Le conte de la Barb(i)e bleue - Torchwood 2.0 - Tom Milligan. Rating de T à M.
1. Les poches du Docteur (trad)

Il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS que vous avez déjà pu (éventuellement) lire sur mon profil et que je rassemble pour faire un peu de rangement.

 _Parce qu'il n'y en a pas tant, je vous propose ma traduction de cette petite fic toute mignonne qui a le mérite de garder intacte la vraie dynamique entre Eleven et Amy. Ceux qui sont bilingues peuvent aller en découvrir d'autres sur le profil de l'auteur qui s'est employée à rassembler un certain nombre des fameuses "Règles du Docteur" parmi les plus méconnues, concernant tout ce que les Compagnons doivent faire ou ne pas faire... En voici une qui évoque irrésistiblement le fait qu'il n'y a pas que le TARDIS et le sac d'Hermione qui soient plus grands à l'intérieur. Il y a aussi... les poches du Docteur ! Bonne lecture. Je transmettrai les rewiews sur la qualité du texte à MegZ._

 _._

* * *

Extrait du _« DOCTOR'S RULEBOOK »_ de **MegZ137** \- One-shot : _Don't go in my pockets (Rule 114)_

Traduction OldGirl-NoraArlani avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur

.

 **Règle 114 – garder les mains loin des poches du Docteur - Rating K+  
**

 **1**

Assis côte à côte sur un rocher, leurs jambes pendantes qui se balançaient impatiemment, ils attendaient que commencent les feux d'artifice sur Quintillion Six.

— Tu sais, Pond, disait le Docteur, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec tes feux d'artifice terriens ordinaires. Ici, on les tire en direction de la surface de la planète, depuis une lune en extrême orbite basse. L'effet est assez impressionnant.

Amy sourit largement.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils nous foncent tout droit dessus ?

— C'est une façon de voir les choses, mais oui, répondit-il en basculant indubitablement en le mode conférencier. Bien que de toute évidence les propriétés géothermiques de l'atmosphère de la planète rendent impossible tout véritab…

Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa quand Amy flanqua un solide coup de coude pointu dans ses côtes.

— Ne me gâchez pas la magie du moment. Je veux faire cette expérience sans trop savoir si c'est parfaitement sûr, ok ? C'est plus marrant comme ça.

Il sourit et se rallongea sur ses coudes pour scruter le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

— Très bien, Pond. A ta guise.

Quand le spectacle débuta enfin, même le Docteur dut admettre que la vue d'un feu d'artifice descendu du ciel et explosant juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, était à la fois magnifique et complètement inquiétante. Autour d'eux, une foule approbatrice poussait des _oh_ et des _ah_ , en opinant du chef.

Comme toujours vêtue de la jupe la plus minimaliste possible, Amy se mit à frissonner lorsqu'une brise fraîche se leva avec la nuit. Elle se rapprocha plus près du Docteur, en blottissant sa tête rousse contre son épaule.

— Tiens, dit-il en ôtant galamment sa veste. Mets ça.

Elle s'y pelotonna avec bonheur, inspirant à pleins poumons le parfum inimitable qui s'en dégageait : tweed, trèfle, une petite touche d'huile de moteur et quelque chose d'autre de plus difficile à identifier. L'espace ? Si jamais l'espace avait bien une odeur… Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un parfum heureux qui la submergea d'un réel contentement. En enfouissant les mains dans ses poches profondes… elle bondit soudain sur ses pieds en poussant un cri aigu.

— Quoi ? s'écria le Docteur déjà debout, le sonique à la main, en train de scruter le périmètre autour d'eux d'un large regard circulaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Un truc m'a mordue ! Dans votre poche !

— Chut ! intima une voix derrière eux. Baissez-vous, vous gâchez tout le spectacle !

Le Docteur lui fit signe de se rasseoir sur le rocher.

— Amy, ne dis plus rien ou tu vas déclencher une émeute…, murmura-t-il à voix très basse. Je te jure solennellement qu'il n'y a rien dans ma poche qui soit susceptible de te mordre.

Amy se pencha vers lui et tapa d'un doigt autoritaire contre son torse.

— Je _sais_ reconnaître une morsure quand j'en sens une, monsieur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez là-dedans, une gerbille ?

Le Docteur l'ignora ostensiblement pour se réintéresser au ciel.

— Profite plutôt du spectacle, Amy.

— Alors c'est _vrai_ ! Vous trimballez une espèce de rongeur !

Il se tourna et la dévisagea avec assurance.

— S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut reparler de ça plus tard ? Silence maintenant.

Il continua de la fixer pendant quelques instants pour être sûr qu'elle l'avait bien compris. De mauvais gré, elle consentit finalement à reprendre place à ses côtés (cette fois les mains bien loin de la veste) et tâcha de profiter de la vue. Ce qui était loin d'être facile à l'idée de ce qui pourrait grimper sur elle depuis le manteau emprunté.

.

 **2**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils refermaient les portes du TARDIS où ils venaient d'entrer précipitamment, Amy remit le sujet sur le tapis.

— Ok, Docteur, crachez le morceau.

Il cligna vers elle, l'air innocent.

— Cracher _quoi_ ?

— Qu'est-ce qui a élu _domicile_ dans votre _manteau ?!_ questionna-t-elle d'un ton où couvait la menace.

— Amy, Amy, Amy, répondit-il comme s'il se sentait injustement persécuté. Il y n'a rien du tout…

— Donc vous n'avez pas d'objection à ce que je jette un coup d'œil, n'est-ce pas ?

— Fais comme chez toi ! Enfin, tu es déjà ici chez toi, dit-il en s'arrêtant pour y penser un moment. Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens de dire ça. Mais vas-y. Comme on dit : _Mi chaqueta es su chaqueta_ ! déclara allègrement le Docteur en disparaissant dans la bibliothèque.

Affichant une détermination inébranlable, Amy tomba assise en tailleur sur le sol de la salle de la console et entrouvrit la poche gauche avec précaution. Au début, elle en sortit les choses habituelles auxquelles on pouvait s'attendre – du moins habituelles pour un Seigneur du Temps, peut-être.

 _Deux anciens modèles de tournevis soniques hors d'usage._

 _Un ou deux Prince fourrés à la confiture*._

 _Du chewing-gum._

 _De la ficelle de cuisine._

 _Des ciseaux à bouts arrondis._

 _Des piles. Des piles. Et encore plus de piles._

Le Docteur repassa une tête dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait.

— Je vais me regarder un film, tu veux te joindre à moi ?

— Nan, répondit Amy. Ce que je fais est beaucoup trop intéressant.

Se sentant soudain décidément plus audacieuse, Amy grimaça de toutes ses dents en recommençant à fouiller la poche avec encore plus d'avidité fébrile.

 _Un parapluie._

 _Un distributeur de Pez en forme de Dark Vador._

 _Un de ces frisbees bizarres qu'ils avaient dans_ Tron _._

 _Une fiole pleine de gouttes de pollen étincelant._

 _Quatorze mouchoirs._

 _Quatre nœuds-papillons rouges de rechange._

 _Des chaussures et un nez de clown._

 _Un petit livre vert intitulé_ « Les poisons et vous. Comment les éviter ».

 _Une pelle à manche télescopique rétractable._

— Ça commence à devenir ridicule, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je n'ai même pas été voir dans la seconde poche…

 _Une mini bicyclette à la bonne taille pour un petit singe._

 _Trois larges cerceaux entrelacés._

 _Une moitié de boîte de magicien transparente, mais sans dame coupée à l'intérieur._

 _Un truc qui ressemblait pas mal à une mandoline._

 _Une cassette vidéo de Véronique et Davina.**_

 _Des clés Allen de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, maintenues ensemble par un élastique._

 _Un jouet de bain gonflable._

 _Des crayons de couleur._

 _Du produit pour l'argenterie._

 _Douze balles de golf d'un jaune vibrant._

.

Deux heures plus tard, le Docteur réapparut près de la console et trouva Amy au beau milieu d'une petite clairière, entourée par la plus déconcertante pile d'objets qui soit.

— Ah mais tu es encore là-dessus ? demanda-t-il ? Sérieusement, Pond. Va plutôt te coucher.

— Est-ce vraiment utile ? plaisanta-t-elle malicieusement. Je suis sûre que je vais bien finir par trouver une couverture et un oreiller là-dedans…

— Oui, bon. Tout ceci est très bien et très amusant, mais je crains de devoir mettre un terme à ton petit projet de sciences, répondit le Docteur très sagement. Tu es en train de ruiner totalement tout mon système de classement. L'organisation, c'est important.

Dubitative, Amy cligna deux trois fois des paupières pendant quelques secondes.

— Parce que vous avez un système de classement pour ça ?

— Bien sûr ! Comment penses-tu que je pourrais m'y retrouver dans des poches infinies sans ça ? Tout est trié par ordre alphabétique dans son propre container quantique. Avec une indexation croisée, référencée à la fois dans l'ordinateur central et dans le sonique…

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège de pilotage pour conclure :

— …Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je sais toujours où se trouvent les choses dont j'ai besoin !

— Exception faite de la bonne date et de la bonne heure, souligna-t-elle avec impertinence.

— Ha ha ha ! Et bien oui, reconnut-il volontiers, mais il n'y a aucun moyen d'archiver ça dans une poche.

Amy leva les yeux au ciel et se remit debout, balayant d'un regard à peine coupable le bazar indescriptible dont elle était responsable. Toujours méfiante, elle ramassa précautionneusement la veste entre le pouce et l'index pour la rendre au Docteur.

— Tenez, j'abandonne.

— Donc tu admets que tu te trompais sur les bêtes sauvages qui pourraient y vivre ? questionna-t-il.

— Je n'admets rien de tel. Mais s'il y en a, Dieu seul sait si vous ne les avez pas étiquetés sous le nom d'une planète que je ne peux même pas épeler, et en utilisant leur ADN comme sous-référence…

Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux flamboyants derrière ses épaules.

— Bon bah, je vous dis bonne nuit, hein !

— Hey ! appela-t-il comme elle quittait rapidement la pièce. Hey ! Et tout ce bordel ?

Amy lui adressa un désinvolte petit salut de la main puis lui souffla un baiser de loin, avant de disparaître le long du corridor. A tous les coups pour prendre un bain ou un truc insensé du même genre, pensa-t-il. Les humains et leurs bains !

Il prit un moment pour passer en revue toutes les choses empilées sur le sol, puis commença à les ramasser et les refourrer dans la plus grande de ses poches de veste. Un système d'indexation ? Des références croisées ? Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai ! Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge toutefois. Il avait toujours eu l'intention d'installer ce genre de système. Mais à la place, il préférait simplement farfouiller au petit bonheur et laisser le destin, ou l'univers, lui fournir ce qu'il pensait utile pour lui. Et ça marchait parfaitement jusqu'à présent !

Excepté pour le rongeur, évidemment. Un jour, un enfant farceur avait caché un petit animal dans son manteau, il y avait de cela plusieurs années, et il n'avait jamais été capable de remettre la main dessus ! Quelle chance y avait-il qu'il soit encore en vie, aussi ? Comment aurait-il pu trouver une source de nourriture et survivre, pendant deux ans, sans jamais laisser savoir qu'il était là ? Il n'avait certainement pas pu se reproduire, non ?...

Il s'arrêta d'empocher un instant pour y réfléchir... _Naannn, impossible._

Pourtant, juste au cas où Amy aurait vraiment été mordue, il se dit qu'il mélangerait le lendemain matin une petite dose d'antibiotiques au thé de son petit-déjeuner. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

.

.

* * *

 _* NDLT : j'imagine, ce qu'il y a de plus près des Jammy Dodgers pour un Français ** Là c'était une cassette VHS d'entraînement de fitness, j'ai adapté._


	2. Le conte de la Barbie Bleue

_Défi : **réécriture d'un conte populaire** \+ rédaction à la première personne. _

Continuité : Doctor Who S3, épisodes de fin de saison 13 et 14 (Que tapent les tambours - Le dernier Seigneur du Temps) + S4 épisode spécial : La prophétie de Noël _  
_

Personnages : Barbe bleue : Le Maître / Harold Saxon - Son épouse : Lucy Saxon.

 _._

* * *

 **BARBIE BLEUE**

une fanfiction Doctor Who / Barbe Bleue

par OldGirl Nora Arlani | Fanfiction . net

.

 **Rating M - Ce texte possède une recommandation de la Ficothèque Ardente  
**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Il était une fois, la plus blonde et la plus bête des princesses qui faisait le désespoir de son père le bon roi Cole. Avec la reine, il se tourmentait chaque jour que Dieu faisait sur ce qu'il allait advenir de leur fille unique car elle atteindrait bientôt l'âge de se marier. Hélas, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'aucune bonne fée ne s'était penchée sur son berceau, car l'intelligence de leur pauvre enfant frêle et crédule n'était pas plus grande qu'un petit pois tout vert, et que cette fragile graine ne germant pas, jamais elle ne pourrait gouverner le royaume comme il convenait._

 _« Qu'allons-nous faire, ma reine ? se lamentait-il dans le secret de leur alcôve. La princesse Lucy qui a si peu d'attraits féminins, a encore moins d'esprit ! Elle n'est guère habile aux travaux d'aiguille et ne sait pas tenir une maison... Auquel de nos voisins malchanceux pourrions-nous la proposer en mariage sans qu'il nous la renvoie en se sentant bafoué ?_

 _— Mon bon roi, répondit un jour la reine qui avait longuement consulté les augures, nous avons fort heureusement quelque fortune. Pour assurer l'avenir du royaume, dotons-la généreusement afin d'attirer quelque prétendant qui n'aurait point ouï parler de son infirmité ! »_

 _Le roi Cole acquiesça et il en fut décidé ainsi. Il fit placarder des portraits aux quatre coins de ses terres et paya des troubadours pour qu'ils écrivent des chansons sur ses grands yeux et son pied menu. Mais aucun prince des environs ne restait plus d'un souper lorsqu'il réalisait combien la princesse était sotte._

 _Les infortunés parents n'avaient plus guère d'espoir lorsque le Ciel entendit enfin leurs prières et leur amena le riche souverain fantasque d'une lointaine contrée passant par leur domaine, à la recherche d'une alliance profitable pour ses affaires._

 _Ambitieux, le prince se réjouit sous cape du traité que lui proposa le roi Cole, il accepta la dot de bonne grâce car, à la vérité, il pensait en secret que tout le monde était stupide mis à part lui, et qu'il serait bien assez intelligent pour deux si la princesse se montrait obéissante et soumise, et si elle pouvait servir rapidement son ascension aux plus hautes fonctions du royaume..._

.

.

 **1.**

 _"_ _Règle n°43 de l'whonivers cosmique : toute épouse légitime d'un Seigneur du Temps finira en prison pour avoir vidé un chargeur sur lui"_ (Compendium Davies-Moffat)

.

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Presque plus.

Je suis en prison, et me voilà étendue par terre sur le sol gris, avec une fleur écarlate et douloureuse sur le côté de ma migraine. Dans quelques heures, si tout se passe bien, ma sentence sera exécutée et moi avec. Pourquoi ? Vaste question ! De temps en temps, je me la pose encore, vous savez ?

Faites-vous partie de ceux qui se souviennent du monde quand il est devenu dingue ? Avez-vous entendu parler de la femme qui s'est laissée charmer et puis corrompre par un fou venu d'une autre planète, l'a épousé sans savoir et n'a pas eu finalement d'autre choix que de lui tirer une balle ?

Non ? OK. Bon. Imaginez-moi il y a quelques minutes, recluse dans une sombre geôle, qui a tout du cachot médiéval et où je suis enfermée depuis des mois. Condamnée sans procès et mise au secret, j'ai été escamotée purement et simplement, cachée aux yeux du monde qui se souvient à peine de mon nom. Et je n'ai plus aucun espoir.

En pleine nuit, un groupe de gardiens pénètre dans ma cellule sans même allumer la lumière et se jette sur moi pour me plaquer au sol, m'arrachant à un mauvais sommeil déjà entrecoupé de cauchemars prophétiques. Je sens qu'on pèse sur mes bras et mes jambes pour m'empêcher de bouger. Sous moi, la pierre est froide et rêche. Comme j'essaie de crier et de me débattre, je prends des coups dans les côtes et des mains aux doigts durs s'enfoncent dans mes joues pour me faire ouvrir la bouche. Tout se passe si vite et c'est si brutal.

Un long coton-tige épais est approché et je m'agite vainement sous la lourde pression des corps inflexibles qui me retiennent. Ce bâtonnet me donne des haut-le-cœur à force de fouiller et gratter rageusement dans mes joues et sur ma langue. Dans un mouvement réflexe de rage impuissante, je crache au visage de la grosse Gertrude platine qui est en train de me faire ça. Dans la pénombre mal éclairée par une insuffisante lanterne d'évacuation d'urgence, je crois pourtant la voir sourire ; est-elle folle ? Parce qu'elle est en train de me remercier pour ma coopération...

Je comprends enfin, mais trop tard. Ils vont le faire ! Ils vont le faire ! Les insensés ! Et aussi brusquement qu'ils sont arrivés, les gardes anonymes se retirent et m'abandonnent là, souffrante et humiliée, pendant que j'entends la lourde porte torturer sinistrement ses gonds dans le silence et les cliquetis caverneux du loquet de la serrure. Seigneur ! Ils vont le faire bientôt !

.

Je l'avais toujours suspecté. J'avais entendu des rumeurs. Les adorateurs du Seigneur du Temps étaient prêts à tout tenter pour l'espoir de son retour. Ils vont avoir une surprise.

Encore faible sur mes jambes et étourdie, je me relève péniblement en me frottant la tête. Je n'ai jamais été très épaisse, mais la nourriture de la prison n'arrange rien. La vue du sang qui tache mes paumes ne fait pourtant que raffermir ma résolution. Mon père me disait toujours : si tu veux que quelque chose soit bien fait, fais-le toi-même ! Il ne m'a pas parlé de devoir s'y reprendre à deux fois… Je titube jusqu'à la pierre descellée du mur où je tiens secrète une fiole qu'il m'a fait passer lors de son unique visite autorisée. Dans mes mains tremblantes, la liqueur incertaine et funeste du flacon transparent brille comme l'espoir d'en finir avec ces cauchemars. Je suis prête.

Ah oui, au fait : mon nom est Lucy Saxon.

.

 **2.**

 _« Toute la ville m'appartient, tu le sais bien, la ville m'appartient, tu le sais bien, hein, Lucy ? »_

.

Au début, je ne me suis doutée de rien, mais il faut dire que sans doute un peu comme tous les autres, j'avais la tête... particulièrement vide. Les manipulations télépathiques qu'Harold avait opérées à grande échelle sur la planète par l'intermédiaire de son réseau Archange, n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien. Mais vous allez sans doute dire que je me cherche des excuses, et vous auriez raison. A la vérité, mon mariage n'a été qu'une lente dégringolade par étapes, une œuvre au noir de petite envergure qu'on aurait pu sous-titrer : le déni guidé par l'aveuglement…

Lorsque je l'ai rencontré et que j'ai accepté qu'il me fasse la cour, je me disais que ce n'était pas pour son aura de pouvoir ni pour l'avenir politique qui se dessinait devant lui mais parce qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Même si j'étais issue d'une famille aisée et donc habituée à un certain train de vie oisif, mon père tenait à ce que j'aie « une occupation ». J'occupais donc une modeste fonction dans une maison d'édition où je ne brillais pas. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, je me suis vue confier la rédaction de la biographie de l'étoile montante de la politique ( _Kiss me, kill me_ – tout un programme, scrupuleusement suivi). Tout le monde en parlait comme du prochain Premier Ministre de Grande-Bretagne.

Lorsque son prestige croissant a commencé à rejaillir tangiblement sur moi et que des obséquieux se sont mis à me considérer d'un autre œil alors que j'avais toujours été invisible, je ne me suis pas sentie opportuniste. Pas plus quand je voyais que je n'avais aucun effort à faire, semblait-il, pour l'intéresser ou être au centre de ses attentions. Ni barbant, ni vieux, ni chauve, ni bedonnant, ni complètement laid, Harold savait au contraire se montrer charmeur, impertinent et largement imprévisible.

Lorsqu'il a invité ma famille dans sa somptueuse demeure à la campagne pour faire étalage d'à peu près tous les biens qu'il avait en quantité, je me suis dit que je le méritais. Je me suis persuadée que j'étais bien heureuse qu'un tel homme veuille bien de moi et qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre à ce que notre mariage soit organisé et officialisé en moins de deux semaines… Je ne voulais juste pas laisser passer ma chance.

L'étape suivante, quand nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble, ce fut quand il m'a révélé qu'il avait des amis extraterrestres et que lorsqu'il serait Premier Ministre, il arrêterait de mentir au peuple sur leur existence... Celle-là, c'était déjà un plus gros morceau. J'avais l'habitude de l'entendre dire des choses folles et un peu choquantes, mais je croyais encore que c'était une attitude, un créneau marketing, un personnage qu'il cultivait pour séduire la frange la plus jeune de la population, afin qu'elle vote pour lui. Qu'ils votent tous pour lui. A regarder les sondages et les résultats des élections : ça payait manifestement. Tout le monde l'adorait, lui et ses petites excentricités. Il a été élu.

.

 **3.**

 _"_ _Règle n°39 de l'whonivers cosmique : avant de s'y attacher, tout Seigneur du Temps veillera à tester la résolution d'une nouvelle compagne en lui faisant assister à la destruction de sa planète, ou mieux : à la mort de l'univers"_ (Compendium Davies-Moffat)

.

Ensuite, il y a eu la destination de notre voyage de noces. Il m'avait promis de l'exotisme et un dépaysement total… Il n'avait pas menti sur ce point ! Mais je n'ai pas voulu voir qu'en fait de se réserver un petit moment à nous dans son planning chargé de nouvel homme d'État, il ne s'agissait que d'une visite « diplomatique ». Je me suis focalisée sur l'émerveillement que je ressentais face à l'impossible portail en forme de cabine bleue avec lequel il m'avait fait voyager, et la surprise face à la réalité vertigineuse d'être à des millions d'années-lumière de la Terre, sur un monde si étrange... et si terrible. Ce n'était rien qu'une planète morte, traînant sa désolation sous un ciel noir d'encre sans aucune étoile, et où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à la ronde dans un paysage presque lunaire, à force d'aridité. Et c'était sous ces auspices-là que débutait notre mariage ?

J'ai choisi de le croire quand il m'a parlé des derniers survivants de cet univers et de quel bienfaiteur il avait été pour eux en les envoyant dans un coin plus reculé où ils avaient pu survivre un peu plus de temps. J'ai repoussé les questions inquiètes qui me venaient quand il m'assurait que la Terre était assez grande pour être partagée avec eux, car même s'ils étaient nombreux, ils étaient plus petits et ne consommeraient pas de ressources.

Et j'ai fait taire mon angoisse profonde de découvrir que l'univers était condamné à ne plus jamais exister un jour, même s'il était extraordinairement lointain. Je l'ai faite taire tragiquement car cette condamnation était pour très bientôt, en réalité, et cela par sa faute.

Mais Harry n'était pas dédaigneux et il semblait rechercher ma présence. A sa façon, j'ai l'impression qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi, ou en tous cas, il semblait trouver naturel que je le suive partout. Il me confiait ses secrets avec plaisir, à moi la falote Lucy Cole, et je m'en sentais valorisée. Et puis aussi... j'étais faible face aux baisers fougueux qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me donner devant les caméras.

J'ai descendu une nouvelle marche d'infamie lors de l'affaire de la journaliste fouineuse, Vivien Rook. Elle a essayé de me prévenir qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, de son identité forgée de toutes pièces, ce que je savais déjà. Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter cette femme, comme on répugne à être tirée d'un beau rêve agréable après des nuits d'insomnie. Je tenais à ce qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur moi car je lui étais reconnaissante… A l'issue de notre entretien, j'ai voulu congédier la journaliste mais Harold a fait apparaître, comme par magie, trois sphères volantes et parlantes qui ont tué Mme Rook juste à côté de nous, et de la façon la plus vicieuse et cruelle qui soit. La brutalité négligente de ce meurtre m'a sidérée, l'insouciance qui était la sienne aussi. Comment pourrais-je oublier ce que je venais de voir ? Achevant de me désorienter, il m'avait juste serrée contre lui pour me réconforter. Comme si ce n'était rien. Comme s'il trouvait charmant que je sois choquée...

Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait si loin. Je ne le connaissais pas du tout, en fait ! Il ne faisait que s'échauffer. A certains moments, je pouvais douter, et croire qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. Je savais pour vivre avec lui qu'il avait ces étranges acouphènes qui influaient sur son humeur de la plus sinistre manière. J'avais accepté de garder le silence sur un meurtre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ça pour nous lier indéfectiblement ? J'étais devenue sa complice.

Ce que j'ai compris après, c'est que depuis le début, Harold avait un plan. Brûler impatiemment les étapes de la vie politique de notre pays ne devait le conduire qu'à se trouver en position d'être seul avec le Président des États-Unis. Je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour comprendre comment il a fait venir ses amis extraterrestres prétendument pacifiques, les Toclafanes, mais ils sont bien venus au rendez-vous avec Winters en tant que porte-parole des Nations-Unies. Ce dernier était furieux d'avoir été évincé, il brandissait des protocoles juridiques établis de longue date en cas de contact alien, et il voulait reprendre les choses en main. Harold le laissait faire avec un sourire modeste et retors… Les Toclafanes ont purement et simplement désintégré le président des États-Unis, en mondovision.

Nous étions tous médusés de découvrir qu'en fait de premier contact, il s'agissait d'une prise de contrôle brutale de notre planète. Les Toclafanes, puérils et capricieux, n'obéissaient qu'à lui. Et si vous pensez que la domination de notre Terre grâce à de puissants et terrifiants alliés était une fin en soi pour lui, vous vous trompez. Par une vaste crevasse qui s'était ouverte dans le ciel, des millions de ces petites sphères violentes s'étaient répandues sur la planète et il en était tout simplement ravi. J'ai été assez veule pour montrer que je m'en réjouissais avec lui.

Sur le porte-avions où nous nous trouvions, il y a pourtant eu des gens pour essayer de l'arrêter, en vain. Il leur avait tiré dessus avec une arme bizarre. Et moi j'ai assisté à tout, les yeux écarquillés et les bras ballants, abasourdie, incapable de savoir comment réagir autrement que stupidement face à l'énormité de ce qui se produisait.

Étouffant dans l'œuf les prémices de la moindre rébellion, il instaura très simplement une nouvelle dictature, exigeant que nous l'appelions tous comme le faisaient les petites créatures mauvaises : le Maître.

Pouvais-je descendre encore plus bas ? Comment pouvais-je être la femme d'un monstre ? Il s'est mis à asservir l'humanité qu'il n'avait que « décimée » pour l'exemple, en les mettant à travailler dans des chantiers navals. Car notre planète était loin de lui suffire. Il voulait ravager tout l'univers en nous faisant tous construire le plus vite possible les armes de sa conquête qui assiéraient sa domination universelle. Quelle revanche espérait-il prendre, et contre quoi ou qui ? Nul ne le savait. Et personne ne pouvait lui demander, tant le pouvoir absolu lui montait à la tête.

.

 **4.**

 _« Anne, ma sœur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ? »_

 _._

Pendant des mois et des mois, nous avons vécu à bord du Valiant, dont il m'avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire, en me montrant chaque pièce. Il se flattait d'en avoir conçu les plans lorsqu'il était Ministre de la Défense. Il m'avait confié un badge qui m'ouvrirait l'accès à toutes les portes. Ce vaisseau était immense : salles de réception ou de réunion, cuisines, quartiers du personnel, et bien sûr, la passerelle. Je pouvais aller partout… sauf dans la section spéciale où étaient retenus les prisonniers de haute-sécurité.

J'avais de plus en plus peur de simplement croiser son regard parfois. Peur de la voracité de ses baisers, et de la douleur que je ressentais quand il encadrait mon visage dans ses mains. C'était comme une migraine lancinante, comme si mon cerveau était cruellement fouaillé encore et encore. Je pensais que c'était absurde et que j'imaginais tout ça. Mais son sourire dément et son œil rapace en disaient trop long. Quand j'ai voulu me défendre et le repousser, il m'a frappée. Il le refit autant et aussi souvent que bon lui semblait, affichant clairement son mépris. Et puis plus tard, achevant de me désorienter, il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

A d'autres moments, j'étais livrée à moi-même. Pendant que mon mari était occupé à planifier avec les Toclafanes le lancement d'une guerre ouverte qui menaçait à peu près tous les peuples de l'univers, je quittais souvent la passerelle pour m'aventurer au hasard dans le vaisseau. Je fuyais les nouvelles télévisées catastrophiques qui venaient de la Terre, les images de gens parqués comme des esclaves, celles des ogives nucléaires dressées et parées... Notre sort serait bientôt joué et avec le nôtre, celui de tous les mondes connus et inconnus. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de penser petit...

Il y avait aux cuisines deux servantes noires, Frances et Trish, je crois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'imaginais qu'elles pourraient faire quelque chose, quoi que ce fût, car elles n'étaient à peine mieux que des domestiques ici… Elles avaient une signification particulière pour Harry mais je ne m'étais pas intéressée aux gens qui nous entouraient et, par voie de conséquence, j'étais isolée. Et personne à bord ne me faisait confiance.

Lorsque j'ai essayé de leur parler, elles se sont fermées et m'ont plus ou moins accusée d'espionner pour le compte du « Maître ». J'ai eu beau essayer plusieurs fois de revenir vers elles, rien n'a marché. La plus âgée m'a juste dit avec des yeux incroyablement durs : _« Vous cherchez quelque chose à faire ? Vous n'avez qu'à visiter la soute ! »._

J'y suis allée et j'en suis ressortie encore plus traumatisée. Je suis sûre qu'elles l'avaient fait exprès. C'était la petite galerie des horreurs là-dedans ! Dans une pièce, j'ai tout simplement trouvé un tas de cadavres en train de se décomposer, dans une autre, il y avait des sphères qui jouaient à découper des gens au laser en chantant des comptines infernales…

J'ai détalé pour regagner la passerelle désertée.

Dans un coin, la cage était là. Son occupant silencieux, le Golum horrible tout maigre et rabougri, pourvu d'énormes yeux globuleux marrons me jeta un regard qui semblait vouloir me happer toute entière. J'y lisais une immense compassion que j'ai pris comme une gifle et une insulte à la fois. Que me voulait-il à la fin ? Espérait-il que je le libère ?

Je me suis enfuie encore.

Le lendemain, je suis retournée dans les soutes à l'aide de mon badge. J'ignorais ce que je cherchais là-bas, j'espérais que je le saurais en le voyant. Derrière une porte contre laquelle je faisais une pause, j'ai entendu appeler. Quelqu'un demandait de l'aide.

Bien sûr, j'étais pétrifiée et j'ai hésité mais j'ai ouvert quand même, poussée par quelque inexorable curiosité morbide. Dans ce hangar, il y avait un homme attaché par des chaînes courtes qui tombaient du plafond. Une puanteur âcre me saisit à la gorge comme je faisais quelques pas à l'intérieur. Retenu comme il l'était, il n'aurait pas pu me faire du mal. L'homme grand et brun, qui ne portait qu'un maillot et un pantalon, était repoussant de saleté et tout couvert de sang brunâtre. Il leva des yeux étincelants de colère sur moi, dont les iris bleus ressortaient d'autant mieux dans toute cette crasse, et son sourire arrogant et dur afficha des dents d'une blancheur presque incongrue.

— Alors, princesse, on vient rendre visite aux lépreux ? réussit-il à dire d'une voix éraillée.

J'ai sursauté et laissé tomber mon badge dans une flaque douteuse dont la substance laissa une tache indélébile sur le plastique. Je suis restée là, choquée, à respirer difficilement. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, tout seul, suspendu ainsi ? Le prisonnier enchaîné me regardait avec une vraie curiosité. C'était l'un des amis du Docteur, l'un des seuls qui avaient essayé d'arrêter Harold lors de sa prise de pouvoir et qui s'était fait tirer dessus juste après la désintégration du Président Winters sur la passerelle.

— Mais… vous n'êtes pas mort ?

L'homme laissa échapper un petit son de crécelle rouillée qui devait être un rire.

— Oh si, plusieurs fois ! Mais ça, chérie, c'est un peu le problème avec moi… Dites-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Vous encanailler ? Le Maître a décidé de vous laisser les jouets dont il s'est lassé ? Il se fatigue très vite de tout, vous savez. Ne croyez pas que vous vous êtes gagné une immunité parce que vous restez sa loyale petite épouse béate et sans cervelle… Vous serez la prochaine sur la liste ! prophétisa-t-il avec agressivité.

J'ai détourné la tête en fermant les yeux. Je n'aimais pas entendre cela mais je savais au plus profond de moi que cet homme avait probablement raison.

— Allons, princesse, soyez charitable, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai parlé à personne et qu'on me laisse crever répétitivement ici, sans eau ni nourriture… Parlez-moi, au moins !… Ce cocard violet mal maquillé sous votre œil, je sais ce que c'est… Il vous frappe aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici…

— Taisez-vous !

J'ai secoué la tête avec un sanglot, refusant d'en entendre plus et je me suis enfuie en refermant la porte sur lui. Mais sa voix continua à me poursuivre tout au long du couloir.

— C'est ça, bercez-vous d'illusions ! crachait le prisonnier avec hargne. Et surtout prenez le temps d'apprécier les locaux car vous rejoindrez bientôt tous ceux qu'il ne veut plus voir !

.

 **5.**

 _"_ _Lucy, Lucy, dépêche-toi, tu vis, tu ne meurs qu'une fois ! Et t'as le temps de rien que c'est déjà la fin..."_

 _._

Par la suite, j'ai beaucoup repensé aux paroles de cet homme en colère et j'avoue que j'y repense encore, même aujourd'hui dans ma cellule.

En tous cas, j'y ai pensé quand une opportunité s'est présentée à moi le dernier jour avant la guerre totale. Quand une arme s'est retrouvée à ma portée ; quand, dans la panique d'une révolte surprise à bord, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à l'imbécile petite Lucy Saxon. Tous ces gens exceptionnels qui avaient secrètement ourdi un plan patient pour retourner le réseau Archange, avec lequel Harold manipulait l'esprit des gens, et s'en servir contre lui…

Être invisible a ses avantages, figurez-vous. Ils ont tous été extraordinairement surpris quand après des parlottes grandiloquentes interminables, j'ai pris le revolver qui avait providentiellement glissé vers moi et tiré sur Harold pour en finir avec tout ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre ne l'avait pas fait, alors qu'il était finalement si simple de l'abattre, et avec une arme des plus conventionnelles...

.

Le prisonnier dont les mots durs m'avaient donné l'aiguillon nécessaire, j'y pense pour me donner du courage. Alors que les gardes viennent pour me reprendre et m'entraîner dans une grande pièce dégagée où trône une espèce de quoi ? Colonne tronquée ?

Une fois encore je le savais mais je ne voulais pas y croire. En voyant la figure d'Harold et son torse émerger des flammes pâles et surnaturelles où il reprend substance en volant la vie de ses adorateurs, tout me revient. A lui aussi, semble-t-il. Il me parle, il me reconnaît… Il agit comme s'il ne m'en voulait pas de ma trahison envers lui. Je ne vais pas me mettre à le croire…

Quel genre d'être était-il au bout du compte pour être capable de renaître de ses cendres après des mois, issu d'une vieille bague et d'un reste d'ADN ? Je n'avais pas été suffisamment curieuse, envahie par mes émotions, mais à cet instant je reconnaissais volontiers la clairvoyance de mon père qui avait été miraculeusement épargné lui aussi par l'amnésie collective lorsque le monde était redevenu normal. Mon père avait financé des recherches. Il n'avait eu le temps que de m'en parler brièvement lors de sa seule et unique visite. Une fois encore, je n'avais pas bien écouté, ça avait rapport avec un codage de l'ADN d'Harold. Il avait parlé d'un Lazarus… Tout est si confus. Je n'avais retenu que la fin : si jamais mon mari était de retour, je devais lancer cette fiole sur lui et ça devrait le tuer une bonne fois. Mon père m'avait averti que c'était hautement explosif et que je pourrais être gravement blessée. Il y avait une telle tristesse dans ses yeux que j'ai compris intuitivement ce qu'il me taisait. Et jusqu'à ce matin, fidèle à mon éternelle attitude de déni, j'ai cru que je n'aurais jamais à l'utiliser.

Mais en voyant Harold devant moi exécuter cette obscène renaissance, j'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues marbrées de bleus par les brutalités que j'ai subies un peu plus tôt. Je sors la fiole que j'ai cachée grâce à l'assistance d'un garde, avant d'être traînée ici pour assister à sa résurrection.

Encore une fois, personne ne me regarde ni ne fait attention à moi, sauf peut-être lui. Il crie quand il me voit faire, mais c'est trop tard : je lance le flacon dans sa direction avec la satisfaction de savoir qu'il ne va pas s'en tirer.

La violence du choc de l'explosion me déchire et me disperse en une seconde, tandis que sur le fantôme de mes lèvres, se murmure en vain l'écho imperceptible d'une dernière fervente prière d'excuse, pour les autres prisonniers que je n'ai pas su aider sur le Valiant.

.

.

 _Au fond de la sombre geôle du noir donjon de Broadfell, la princesse Lucy sacrifia son existence afin que périsse à jamais le Mauvais Prince. Dans l'haleine infernale d'une fournaise sorcière créée par les magiciens de son père, elle se jeta en espérant entraîner avec elle dans son trépas et son époux dément, et ses adorateurs fervents…_

 _Tout fut détruit alentours… À l'exception du Mauvais Prince Sanglant qui survécut, et se releva tout clignotant des décombres fumantes. Le cœur rongé par la folie et l'envie, ce dernier résolut de se venger et se mit en quête du frère renégat qui l'avait trahi..._

 _Mais ceci est une autre histoire…_


	3. Si c'est alien alors c'est à nous

_Hello ! Dans ma toute première fanfiction Doctor Who,_ _j'avais supposé que dans le futur Mickey et Martha reprendraient Torchwood après leur période free-lance chez les Sontariens, une fois que Jack Harkness aurait quitté la Terre... Petite mise en situation pratique pour voir comment ils s'en sortent..._ _._

 _._

* * *

 **SI C'EST ALIEN, ALORS C'EST À NOUS**

 _Fanfic Doctor Who_

Par OldGirl Nora Arlani | FanFiction . net

.

 **Rating T _  
_**

.

 **INTRUSION…**

Agitant les branches en grinçant, les rafales du vent secouaient les balançoires et les manèges désertés dans le petit parc, incitant les passants à presser le pas. Un voyageur temporel, allongé par terre, près d'un massif de fleurs, attendait pour pouvoir se relever que le monde autour redevienne un peu plus stable. Peu à peu, son vertige se dissipait.

Les dernières mamans avaient traîné leurs enfants aux semelles réticentes depuis plus d'un quart d'heure car la nuit était tombée désespérément vite. La météo correspondait à ces hivers doux qui garantissaient plus de pluie que de neige. Mais l'humidité qui remontait du sol jusqu'aux os, était glaçante. Une vibration légère semblant s'élever des profondeurs de la terre le fit sursauter un peu. Il supposa que ce pouvait être... _le métro ?_

Ce faible espoir incongru remit enfin sa haute silhouette encore athlétique sur pieds. Il brossa un peu machinalement ses vêtements noirs pour éliminer quelques brins d'herbe et salissures et retira aussi les feuilles de ses cheveux bruns. En séducteur consommé, il tenait toujours à produire la meilleure impression possible... Puis, tournant sa tête toujours avenante pour tenter de se repérer, il esquissa un sourire ravi lorsqu'apparut un peu plus loin une maisonnette blanche de banlieue qui lui semblait familière.

Plissant son œil bleu minéral pour accommoder sur le dispositif qu'il portait au poignet, il sourit plus largement quand il reçut la confirmation que ce saut spatio-temporel totalement incontrôlé l'avait bien ramené à Londres… en 2014. Parce qu'il était déjà venu six mois plus tôt, pendant l'été, l'activation aveugle du manipulateur de vortex l'avait automatiquement reconduit à la dernière adresse composée. Il se trouvait donc en fait très exactement devant la maison de Clara Oswald, actuelle compagne du Docteur.

.

Très conscient qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il se retrouve partout sauf sur Terre, il fit de son mieux pour éviter les caméras civiles de surveillance… Au loin, une simple sirène de pompiers suffit à accélérer un temps son rythme cardiaque… _Non ! Pas la police !…_ Se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà été repéré si vite ? Cela ne faisait pourtant que vingt minutes à peine…

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour constater que Clara n'était pas seule chez elle. Tant pis ! Il fallait absolument qu'il joue le tout pour le tout… Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre avec le manipulateur de vortex, alors que UNIT ne le lui avait rendu qu'à la condition qu'il quitte définitivement la Terre pour ne plus jamais y revenir… Mais pour autant, Clara ne devait pas non plus être inquiétée à cause de lui... La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de lui causer des ennuis.

 _Réfléchis, Harkness !_

Son œil accrocha l'enseigne d'une boutique de fleurs au bas de la rue... Bouquet, boîte : cachette !… S'il préparait bien son coup, ça ressemblait au début d'un plan. D'abord, trouver un peu d'argent local car celui qu'il avait en poche n'aurait pas cours avant des siècles...

Avec un pincement nostalgique, il se remémora les tours de voleur que Gwen lui avait appris autrefois après la destruction de Torchwood Cardiff. Ils avaient survécu à une explosion massive de leur locaux mais qui les avait laissé littéralement sur la paille. En tant qu'ex-flic, sa collègue connaissait toutes les ruses des malfrats pour les avoir déjouées maintes fois... et cela s'était avéré d'une redoutable efficacité !

Jack se mit aussitôt en mouvement. Retroussant ses manches au coude, il marcha d'un air dégagé en direction du café avec terrasse le plus proche. D'un mouvement souple, il vola une serviette abandonnée sur une table dont les clients étaient partis, la replia sur son bras gauche pour cacher son manipulateur de vortex et s'approcha d'une autre table dont les convives sortaient leur porte-monnaie. Redressant ses épaules avantageuses, il arbora son plus beau sourire blanc et déclara très tranquillement :

— Tout s'est bien passé, messieurs dames ? Vous voulez régler maintenant ?

.

Serrant une boîte verte en carton contenant une demi-douzaine de roses, Jack frappa trois coups décidés à la porte de la maison de Clara. Voler de l'argent pour offrir des fleurs à une femme, heureusement que personne n'en saurait jamais rien car il n'y avait rien de tel pour casser son image !… Il se serait presque senti nerveux, pour un peu, en réalisant qu'il était très heureux de la revoir, alors que ce n'était pas du tout prévu… Il espérait qu'un jour la confrérie informelle des anciens compagnons du Docteur qui s'aident en cas de situation grave, pourrait être autre chose qu'un lointain rêve creux… En jugulant son impatience, il attendit qu'on défasse le verrou, mais ce fut un jeune homme inconnu qui lui ouvrit.

Les cheveux coupés courts, le grand afro-américain portait des vêtements de ville, plus du tout de chaussures, et une ombre de barbe. Il lui retournait son examen stupéfait en se troublant légèrement quand il se vit offrir une boîte longue.

— Hem… c'est pour quoi ?

Jack lui sourit en tâchant de conserver l'air le plus professionnel dont il était capable.

— Est-ce bien ici qu'habite… Clara Oswald ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de consulter une feuille volante qu'il sortit de sa poche. J'ai une livraison pour elle…

— Oui, c'est ici… répondit le petit-ami avec une très légère touche de jalousie. Est-ce que… je dois signer quelque part ?

— Non, inutile. Si elle est bien là, c'est pour elle. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée...

Interloqué, le flirt de la miss, resta deux secondes à cligner des yeux, puis sembla se reprendre, le remercia et ferma la porte. Jack y colla aussitôt son oreille curieuse.

 _« Clara ! »_ entendit-il appeler. _« Il y a des fleurs qui sont arrivées pour toi ! »._

.

Souriant toujours Jack s'arracha de là à contrecœur en espérant que Clara saurait protéger son manipulateur caché sous les fleurs. Il repasserait le prendre dès qu'il pourrait.

Il redescendit très vite le perron et commença à courir le long de la rue, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible car il se doutait qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps… Et en effet, ça n'avait pas traîné !

Il n'avait pas fait deux cent mètres que surgissaient trois voitures sombres et anonymes, qui s'immobilisèrent en biais sur la voie pour lui bloquer le passage : un scénario trop connu dont il reconnaissait sans peine les protagonistes. Des hommes en noir de UNIT en étaient descendus l'arme au poing, et à demi-couverts par les portières ouvertes dont il savait les vitres à l'épreuve des balles.

— Mains en l'air, plus un geste ! s'époumona la voix de stentor du capitaine Bambera.

Sans chercher à opposer de résistance, Jack roula des yeux et obtempéra avec un soupir las. Une grande femme blonde à l'air sévère qu'il reconnaissait comme Kate Stewart, venait de sortir d'un van un peu plus en retrait. Elle était sanglée dans un tailleur masculin chic qui soulignait sa position d'autorité et son désir de gommer sa féminité dans un monde d'hommes, et tout son air revêche disait qu'elle avait eu une très mauvaise journée.

Les mains dans les poches de son trench clair qui faisait tache dans la nuit, elle s'approcha néanmoins de lui d'un pas assuré, ses talons claquants sur le sol mouillé, puis s'arrêta à sa hauteur pendant qu'on le menottait.

— Encore vous, M. Harkness ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement ennuyé qui lui rappela affreusement celui du Docteur.

— C'est… une longue histoire et ma présence est purement involontaire. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'amnésie.

— Vous savez très bien qui je suis, répondit la blonde banquise. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez plus rien à faire sur Terre. Vous aviez pris un engagement dans ce sens et vous venez de le briser.

Jack secoua sa tête désolée avec contrariété tendant ses mains enchaînées en avant comme pour plaider sa cause d'un geste aussi apaisant que son ton.

— Non, je vous promets que je n'ai rien brisé du tout…

— Emmenez-le, lança-t-elle à ses hommes en coupant court.

Apparemment peu désireuse de discuter, elle lui tourna simplement le dos pour regagner prestement son véhicule, emportant avec elle tout espoir de négociation paisible et raisonnée. Comment diable allait-il pouvoir sortir tout seul de leurs griffes à présent ?

.

Assise à son bureau dans le quartier général de UNIT, Kate Stewart le front soucieux, regardait fixement le papier psychique dont elle possédait un précieux fragment. Elle n'avait pas le choix. La situation était plus que préoccupante. Il fallait que le Docteur soit prévenu… D'une écriture décidée, elle y apposa un bref mot lui demandant de ramener dare-dare ses fesses de Président de la Terre par ici et leva enfin les yeux sur une demoiselle en blouse blanche postée silencieusement devant elle.

— Que disent les nouveaux rapports ? demanda Kate sur un ton qu'elle espérait pas trop désespéré.

— Les tremblements de terre sont de plus en plus nombreux, répondit Osgood qui avait respectueusement patienté jusque-là sur une chaise, l'inhalateur à la main. Pas assez forts pour inquiéter vraiment les populations mais leur fréquence est définitivement anormale. Les problèmes sont plutôt d'ordre écologique car toute la faune y est sensible et des milliers d'animaux réagissent d'une façon qui, pour l'instant, amuse les gens. Regardez, Internet est saturé de ce genre de vidéos… dit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone.

Sur l'écran lumineux, Kate visionna pendant quelques secondes de courtes séquences où l'on voyait des marées de crabes traverser des villages, des bancs de poissons venir s'échouer en masse sur des plages tropicales, une invasion de singes en ville… Elle n'alla pas plus avant. D'autres rapports qu'elle venait de parcourir montraient les flux migratoires des oiseaux perturbés, et les zoos comme les propriétaires d'animaux domestiques rapportaient des comportements anormaux.

— J'ai l'impression que le phénomène commence à déborder le pourtour de l'Océan Indien… commenta la jeune scientifique brune en touchant nerveusement son nœud-papillon. On a quelques échos de la part de l'Afrique du Sud aussi… Quoi que ce soit, « ça » bouge. Si vous permettez, en attendant l'arrivée du Docteur, je vais retourner suivre l'évolution des sismographes… dit-elle en se levant.

Kate Stewart l'arrêta d'un geste avant qu'elle ne gagne la sortie.

— Excusez-moi… Et… pour notre… euh… autre problème ?

Osgood resta un moment sans réaction, puis rajusta son énorme monture de lunettes et déglutit.

— Oh… lui, s'étrangla-t-elle. Il est… comment dire ?...

— Récalcitrant ? suggéra la directrice de la division scientifique de UNIT.

— J'aurais plutôt dit _insupportable_. Il a indisposé les infirmières par toutes sortes de remarques et comportements déplacés… Elles ont dû le sédater un peu pour avoir la paix. Après quelques heures de sommeil, il est… euh... plus _calme_ , mais pas moyen de lui faire dire comment il est arrivé ou ce qu'il mijotait…

— Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il serait temps pour lui de parler. Faites-lui entendre que c'est dans son intérêt…

— Pardon, quand j'ai dit « plus calme » je crains que ne soit un euphémisme. Il est tellement drogué et apathique que la dernière chose cohérente sortie de sa bouche était qu'il ne coopérerait pas tant qu'on le retiendrait prisonnier.

Kate serra les mâchoires avec agacement. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de gérer l'ego de Harkness en plus du reste. S'il était là, et sous son autorité, c'était bien pour qu'elle puisse le protéger un peu, car d'autres divisions de UNIT pourraient se montrer nettement plus agressives face à la menace de sécurité qu'il représentait…

— Ecoutez Osgood, nous sommes dans une position de grande fragilité, on ne peut pas se permettre que des tas d'aliens divers et variés débarquent à sa poursuite, en plus de ce qui se passe actuellement… Sa réaction ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, compte tenu de ce que je sais de lui, mais si l'intimidation ne donne rien, trouvez autre chose pour le rendre plus coopératif. Et vite.

.°.

* * *

 **…ET EXTRACTION !**

La jeune femme médecin au teint chocolat marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de la section médicalisée de UNIT. C'était pratiquement une petite clinique pour les patients spéciaux qu'on ne pouvait pas envoyer dans un hôpital civil pour de multiples raisons – quelquefois parce qu'ils étaient aliens, ou contaminés par des E.T., ou définitivement plus présentables à cause d'une malencontreuse rencontre du troisième type… Quelquefois parce que sécuriser un étage entier d'un hôpital aurait été inutilement trop coûteux.

Son stéthoscope autour du cou se balançait avec la régularité d'un métronome tandis qu'elle arpentait le couloir, en scrutant l'intérieur des pièces par le hublot des portes bleu layette. Au bout de la troisième, elle tomba sur le patient qu'elle cherchait.

Jack Harkness n'avait pas changé. Ou à peine. Fallait-il s'en étonner ? Non content d'être immortel, l'ancien leader de Torchwood III vieillissait lentement… Pourtant le voir étendu là immobile, les yeux clos, lui causait une indéfinissable sensation de malaise qui lui fit franchir le seuil aussitôt. Affermissant sa prise autour de son porte-document à pince, elle s'avança avec autorité et questionna l'infirmière sur son patient, avant de la congédier d'un sourire confiant. Son attitude stipulait sans équivoque qu'elle allait prendre le relais, ce que l'autre accepta avec un empressement soulagé, très compréhensible quand on connaissait le « grand malade » qui reposait dans ce lit.

Dès qu'elle fut seule avec lui, Martha tâta le front de Jack et lui souleva une paupière dans le même mouvement.

— Jack ? Vous m'entendez ?

— Mhh, fit-il, mais je suis chargé à bloc… Complètement dans le coltard… Qui êtes-vous ? Oh… Martha ?

— Combien j'ai de doigts ?

— Je dirais dix, à priori ? répondit-il en se massant les yeux de l'index et du pouce. Mais c'est bon de revoir vos trois têtes…

Elle émit un petit rire en se penchant vers lui pour essayer de le prendre par les épaules.

— Hum… Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir tenir debout ?

— Ah… non. Mais... je m'attendais au moins à des insultes avec peut-être un « je vous l'avais bien dit », non ?

— Non. Ou peut-être un peu plus tard… Vous ne savez plus reconnaître une mission d'extraction furtive quand vous en voyez une ? questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

.

Il ne parvenait guère à se secouer de sa torpeur. Par acquit de conscience, elle jeta un œil sur sa fiche pour voir à quoi il avait eu droit… _La vache !_ Propofol, thiopental et un dérivé du GHB ! Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. L'espace d'un instant, elle resta à la fois inquiète qu'il ait pu faire une overdose de barbituriques et vaguement admirative à l'idée d'un métabolisme capable d'encaisser ça. Les humains du 51e siècle étaient quand même super résistants…

— Où est la cavalerie ? l'interrompit-il en comprenant soudain qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. A moins que vous ne comptiez me garder définitivement pour vous toute seule...

Ce qui ne changeait pas non plus, c'était son sourire surdimensionné et ses automatismes dragueurs toujours fidèles au poste. Par un fait extraordinaire, c'était toujours assez difficile de lui en vouloir.

— Dans vos rêves... La "cavalerie" est dans le couloir et cherche de quoi vous déplacer jusqu'à la sortie. Et il y a une ambulance qui nous attend dehors. On n'a que quelques minutes avant que la sécurité ne détecte que les caméras sont sur une boucle… Allez bougez-vous un peu, gros paresseux.

— Une petite équipe alors ? Je croyais que plus personne ne m'aimait, ici ? grimaça-t-il mi-figue mi-raisin en essayant de s'asseoir tout seul pendant qu'elle lui retirait les intraveineuses.

— S'il y a un truc que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, c'est comment un type comme vous pouvait partir aussi souvent à la pêche au compliment… Venez là, dit-elle en l'attrapant par la taille pour le soutenir tandis qu'il posait les deux pieds par terre.

— Je viendrais volontiers mais le truc qu'elles m'ont filé, c'est pire que de l'hypervodka frelatée, commenta-t-il en se retenant au bord du lit.

Martha acquiesça en voyant combien il avait du mal à se tenir debout et activa son discret communicateur d'une simple pression dessus. D'apparence, on aurait dit un sobre bijou noir et argent épinglé sur le revers de sa blouse médicale, mais en fait, c'était l'une des innombrables babioles que la Faille de Cardiff continuait à recracher avec constance. Cet objet avait été jugé utile sans danger – sachant que les détritus spatiaux d'origine alien étaient rarement fournis avec le mode d'emploi...

— Mickey, ramène-toi.

Jack la regarda en soulevant un sourcil et un coin de lèvres.

— Mhh ? Vous et Mickey, finalement ?... Enfin… c'est bien de mon Mickey qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… je veux dire plutôt euh… notre Mickey ? Oh merde, vous comprenez… celui que je connaissais ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un infirmier noir hilare, la trentaine plutôt baraquée dans un uniforme bleu pâle, entra en poussant une chaise roulante.

— Ça répond à votre question, capitaine ? glissa Martha Jones-Smith.

— Mickey Mouse ! le salua Jack en lui donnant une brève accolade mal assurée.

— Cap'tain Cheesecake ! répondit pareillement le jeune homme avec un large sourire. Mets tes fesses là-dedans et bave en silence, je te prie. Faut qu'on sorte au plus vite. Si tu comptes pas le Roswell, t'es peut-être le seul alien à s'être fait enlever par des Terriens... Alors heureux ?

— Extatique. Si vous comptez faire des expériences sur moi, j'ai des suggestions…

— Silence vous deux ! intima Martha. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout de vous laisser traîner ensemble…

— Oui, M'dam' !

.

Après un regard faussement sévère, elle leur fit signe de la suivre, en serrant toujours son porte-document. La fuite se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à la seconde double porte battante à hublots carrés, où ils furent arrêtés pour un contrôle.

— Où allez-vous avec ce patient ? questionna un interne soupçonneux car il ne les avait jamais vus.

— Nous l'emmenons pour interrogatoire au QG de UNIT, répondit-elle calmement.

— Cela m'étonnerait, je viens d'avoir le département scientifique en ligne et ils disent qu'ils viennent ici comme ils le font toujours. Montrez-moi tout de suite votre ordre de transfert…

— Bien sûr, le voici…

Avec un charmant sourire, Martha lui tendit son porte-document. L'interne fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'il n'y avait que la feuille de soins qui se trouvait au pied du lit de Jack mais avant qu'il ait pu proférer le moindre son, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Une vive lumière blanche éblouissante émana alors de la petite tablette que l'interne tenait toujours mollement, le laissant éberlué et immobile sur place.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'étonna Jack. On dirait qu'il est à peine moins gaga que moi…

— Ne me donnez pas d'idées ! répondit Martha. Chut !

Mickey s'approcha de l'oreille du capitaine, par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil roulant qu'il poussait, pour commenter à voix basse et impertinente :

— J'ai hésité entre deux noms : le crétiniseur ou le flashouilleur ? Tu votes pour quoi ?

— Euh… quoi ?

— Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai plus tard…

— Et ça sort d'où ?

M. Smith se redressa d'un air content de lui, sans répondre tout de suite à celui qui avait été si brièvement son patron. Il attendit de le rouler encore quelques mètres sur la dernière ligne droite de couloir, remarquablement vide de toute présence ou de tout garde, et qu'ils aient atteint la sortie donnant sur le parking pour répondre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

— Et d'où veux-tu que ça sorte, mon pote ? De la Faille ! Tu sais, on n'a rien changé à la devise de Torchwood : _si c'est alien, alors c'est à nous !_ Et bien figure-toi que ça vaut aussi pour ta pomme !

.

FIN

.

* * *

 _Cet OS était la suite directe du "Dernier Taxi pour Salkinagh" (voir mon profil car c'est un crossover avec Torchwood)._


	4. Tom Milligan

Ce texte répond à un défi d'écriture sur le thème de la **rébellion** (nombre de mots fixe entre 2000 et 2400).

 **Pitch** _: Au réveil d'une régénération, le Docteur se découvre encore une tête qu'il a déjà entraperçue quelque part. Sauf que cette fois, il sait quoi faire avec : jeter ses principes au vent, croiser sa ligne temporelle, usurper une identité, s'engager dans la Résistance et racheter ses manquements auprès de Martha Jones, quelques jours à la fin de "l'année qui ne fut jamais"._

 _Rating : T  
_

 _._

* * *

 **"TOM MILLIGAN"**

Le premier son qui frappa ses tympans cotonneux fut celui d'une respiration laborieuse. Il réalisa que c'était la sienne lorsqu'il toussa sous l'effet de fumées désagréables montant à l'assaut de ses poumons. Tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, il distingua une grande salle autour de lui, semblant avoir essuyé une méchante explosion : des débris sur le sol, des objets tombés et cassés…

Il s'assit prudemment d'abord et toussa encore un long filament fumeux doré. Impulsivement, il tenta de le retenir en vain. Il pencha la tête vers sa chemise, combattant un léger vertige, juste le temps de constater qu'il était déguenillé et couvert de petites blessures suppurantes. Pour vérifier s'il avait des lésions plus graves, il défit à la hâte le vêtement ravagé de ses épaules. Ses mouvements pénibles lui indiquèrent qu'il avait peut-être une blessure plus grave au milieu du dos…

Il se releva lentement, puis retira complètement sa chemise pour apprécier la quantité d'hémoglobine répandue sur le tissu, quand une voix féminine un peu grave l'arrêta, alors qu'il avait l'intention de se débarrasser aussi de son pantalon trop court.

 _« Hum, hum, je te rappelle que je suis là »._

Incapable de localiser la provenance du son, il toucha ses oreilles. Sa première réaction fut de demander s'il y avait quelqu'un. Il n'entendit qu'un soupir et puis la même voix qui répondait :

 _« Pose-toi cinq minutes et attends. »._

Il préféra faire quelques pas dans le capharnaüm ambiant dans l'espoir d'identifier le lieu. Un hangar ou assez bonne image du labo en miettes d'un savant fou...

Où diable était-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Et puis surtout… Il réalisa qu'il y avait une autre question plus urgente et bien plus fondamentale qui manquait à la numérotation de ses abattis. Qui était-il ?

.

 _« Reste tranquille, le temps que tes blessures guérissent et que ton cerveau se réaligne. Tu es en sécurité, nous sommes dans le vortex. Je suis le TARDIS, et toi t'appelles le Docteur. »_

— Quoi ?

Sa gorge était si douloureuse qu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait à voix haute depuis qu'il était conscient. Il entendit un soupir amusé et la voix qui commentait d'un ton philosophe :

 _« Certaines choses ne changent pas »._

Lorsque parmi le bazar, il fut en mesure de trouver un truc pouvant faire office de miroir, il croisa son reflet avec une certaine appréhension. En cela, il avait sans doute un bon instinct ! En une seconde, son esprit fut alors envahi de dizaines de milliers de souvenirs – ce qui l'obligea à se retenir, sous l'afflux des données de plusieurs vies, tournoyant comme un kaléidoscope impitoyable.

Tout lui revint d'un coup.

Il était le Docteur, un Seigneur du Temps multimillénaire originaire de la planète Gallifrey dans la constellation de Kasterborous… Et il venait de se régénérer, une nouvelle fois, apparemment dans des conditions critiques…

" _Certaines choses ne changent pas"_ répéta télépathiquement la voix qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme celle du TARDIS, lui aussi dans un état pitoyable.

Circonspect, il tâta ses épais cheveux noirs bouclés. _« Ça, c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, pas vrai ? »._ Le nez était un peu busqué quand on le regardait de profil et surtout, il y avait ces mâchoires… Oh Rassilon ! Qui lui avait collé des joues pareilles, en plus déjà couvertes d'une barbe râpeuse ?! Et puis… il y avait les yeux marron foncé intenses qui le dévisageaient avec une curiosité, distante et pourtant avide, au point qu'ils semblaient vouloir le happer et l'engloutir... Le signe scintillant d'une âme tourmentée. Par acquit de conscience, il ouvrit la bouche et tomba sur deux belles incisives ridicules… Il soupira.

 _« Ça va, ne commence pas… Tu t'en sors plutôt mieux que d'habitude cette fois-ci, si je puis me permettre un avis. »_

— Je sais. La régénération, c'est toujours une loterie.

Indécis, il se recula pour envisager son image en pied et enregistra sa posture altière et presque offensive avec les deux bras légèrement pliés le long de son corps long et svelte. Ça aussi, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais lorsqu'un demi-sourire peu convaincu corna le coin de ses lèvres sous ses pupilles scrutatrices, l'évidence s'imposa soudain enfin à lui. Si la régénération était une loterie, cette fois, il avait touché le gros lot.

— Oh, il va falloir m'appeler Docteur Sexy maintenant… dit-il en étouffant une roseur sous un petit ricanement.

 _« Compte là-dessus, prétentieux ! »_ émit le Tardis.

Mais ses inflexions tendres étaient presque maternelles. Le Docteur laissa échapper au passage un nouveau petit rire incrédule, expirant un autre ruban de fumée dorée et scintillante. Même sous sa huitième incarnation il n'avait jamais été aussi… engageant.

Le contraire ne le dérangeait pas, d'ordinaire. Il était supérieurement intelligent et c'était bien assez de pouvoir le cacher sous une apparence anodine. Ainsi, il n'apparaissait ni intrusif, ni menaçant. Juste une personnalité exubérante planquée dans une enveloppe passable… Et c'était bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire… de ça ? Qui lui avait donc fichu ce top model tout rugueux ? s'inquiétait-il en inspectant sa plastique sans grande indulgence.

 _« A chaque fois, c'est pareil. Tu n'es jamais content et tu trouves toujours quelque chose à critiquer ! Les oreilles, les dents, les cheveux, le menton, les sourcils, les petites jambes… Profite, un peu !… Contente-toi simplement d'éviter Jack pendant cette incarnation, et tout ira bien… »_

— Jack ? répéta-t-il avec effroi.

L'image d'un bel homme en uniforme militaire éculé – au sourire dégoulinant de sex-appeal et aux mains indéfectiblement baladeuses – venait de débouler dans ses souvenirs.

 _« Du moins, tant qu'il est encore à fond dans sa période galloise… »_ ajouta le vaisseau spatial pince-sans-rire.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils en opinant.

Penser à Jack lui remémorait d'autres compagnons de la même époque. Il jeta un regard circulaire mais savait qu'il était seul, car le décor en mutation s'améliorait petit à petit, comme si des mains invisibles effectuaient des réparations. Il s'était encore bien débrouillé pour mourir isolé en épargnant ce traumatisme à quiconque… Enfin, "traumatisme"... Si une compagne s'était trouvée là, pas besoin d'être un génie gallifréen pour anticiper la vitesse à laquelle elle se serait probablement remise, mhh ?... Sans qu'il sache d'où vienne l'association d'idées, un joli visage de femme brune au teint foncé remonta des limbes et s'imposa soudain à lui.

Bill ? Non.

Mels ? Non plus.

 _Martha_!

Mais pourquoi elle, précisément ?

.

Il avait d'abord remonté un couloir du TARDIS jusqu'à sa propre chambre (Dieu bénisse la mémoire kinésique !), avait pris les premiers vêtements propres qu'il avait trouvés : un pantalon de coton sombre, un pull noir, et une canadienne kaki toute froissée mais qui ferait l'affaire. A présent, il se retrouvait, la main sur la poignée d'une porte étiquetée Martha qu'il poussa presque timidement.

Maintenant qu'il était là, dans une chambre que le TARDIS avait maintenue intacte, les souvenirs continuaient à l'assaillir – à commencer par leur rencontre dans un hôpital sur la Lune. Ils remontaient en un flot continu, comme la fragrance inespérée émanant d'un bouquet sec que l'on aurait seulement frôlé… Peut-être était-ce dû à la régénération ou à l'embellissement sélectif du souvenir mais il voyait nettement mieux à présent comme elle avait été futée, vive et très jolie.

 _« Ne le sont-elles pas toujours toutes ? »_ murmurait le vaisseau.

Il ne l'écouta pas, fasciné par la compassion qu'il revoyait dans ses grands yeux de velours noir, par sa bouche ourlée aux deux quenottes blanches et la façon dont elles l'attendrissaient et, sans la moindre alerte transitionnelle… il se revit attirer son visage à lui, l'embrasser à pleine bouche avec une détermination étrange (où surnageait sur le sentiment qu'il n'aimerait pas devoir gérer ses conséquences), et puis s'arracher de là en prenant la fuite, affirmant que ça n'était rien d'autre qu'un « transfert génétique »… En lui, une protestation rageuse commençait à battre chamade. Mais quel genre de malotru inconséquent pouvait faire ça ? _Transfert génétique, mon cul !_

Il la revit aussi quitter le TARDIS pour toujours, en soutenant bravement que ce n'était qu'un au-revoir.

Il s'adossa au mur, secoué par les événements survenus avant leur séparation. Ses mains tremblaient un peu d'indignation. De ce qu'il lui avait fait porter sans lui laisser le choix... Ce qui l'étreignait à présent, c'était une honte cuisante. Il avait été souvent incorrect, mais pire, injuste et quelquefois cruel, et il le savait. Il avait beau dire que ses compagnons l'abandonnaient en lui brisant les cœurs, dans le cas de Martha, c'était lui qui avait commencé le premier. Il avait profité d'elle et de sa présence lumineuse. Elle avait donné un an de sa vie pour lui, et lui qu'avait-il fait ?

.

La petite barque s'approchait de la plage en tanguant sur les rouleaux. Dans le froid de la nuit et indifférent aux embruns qui le giflaient, il était là campé sur ses pieds à l'attendre, sa lampe tempête levée haut pour guider les rameurs jusqu'à lui. Une silhouette revêtue de la tenue militaire noire de UNIT se détacha et sauta pieds joints dans l'eau, à bas de l'embarcation. A pas alertes, elle courut vers lui tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux – inquiet sûrement, heureux sans doute un peu, mais follement résolu... Il s'était enfin souvenu d'où il avait aperçu le visage qu'il portait aujourd'hui. Quand elle lui avait dit au revoir, leur dernière accolade lui avait montré fugacement l'inconnu pour qui elle renonçait à leurs voyages… Comme c'était ironique !...

Mais depuis lors, il avait su quoi faire. Il avait confiance dans la résilience du Temps. S'il était là, avec cette tête, c'était qu'il avait trouvé une solution aux problèmes posés par cet acte impulsif mais qu'il avait tant besoin d'accomplir pour se racheter...

Il savait que sa présence envoyait valser les règles qu'il s'enorgueillissait de suivre, comme l'interdiction de croiser sa propre ligne temporelle. Il savait que le Maître avait déjà asservi son TARDIS de l'époque pour en faire une Machine à Paradoxe, et qu'il courait un risque insensé à lui en servir potentiellement un second sur un plateau…

Mais elle venait à lui, fidèle fugitive frissonnante, et sa politesse cachait mal la surprise de découvrir combien le guide motorisé qu'on lui avait assigné était d'une séduction inespérée… Sa première question fut pourtant purement pratique :

— Quel est votre nom ?

Il sentit ses cœurs battre à tout rompre car il usurpait sciemment l'identité d'un autre à son seul profit. Le prix à payer serait de devoir jouer son personnage, quitte à s'éloigner de presque tous ses fondamentaux. La suivre, obéir, se taire, tenir une arme... Il y tenait car il n'avait jamais pu être là pour elle, pendant cette longue année solitaire où elle avait dû parcourir le monde, instiller au maximum de gens l'espoir d'être sauvés par une simple pensée... Une tâche écrasante alors qu'elle, ombre parmi les ombres, savait ses proches et ses amis prisonniers d'un fou mégalomane.

Non, il n'avait rien fait pour Martha qui lui avait tant consenti. En colère contre lui-même, il répondit sur la défensive :

— Tom Milligan. Et je suppose que vous êtes donc la célèbre Martha Jones ?

Il sut instantanément que malgré ses réponses acerbes, il ne baissait pas dans son intérêt. Elle semblait comprendre ses doutes face à la situation du monde. A ses questions, elle répondait avec honnêteté, embarrassée d'être taxée de "légende vivante" pendant qu'ils regagnaient sa Jeep garée plus loin et cachée derrière une dune propice. Mais mentir le lassait déjà et il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour l'ignorer, loin de là, aussi s'efforçait-il de satisfaire sa curiosité de son mieux. Sa couverture était prête depuis six mois.

Il raconta qu'il avait été pédiatre avant l'invasion, que ce statut lui avait permis de garder permis de conduire et véhicule, et que c'était à ce titre qu'il avait été approché par la résistance pour la mener jusqu'au Pr Docherty. En grimpant dans la Jeep, elle réagit au mot _pédiatre_.

— Oh génial, je voyage avec un docteur ! s'était-elle exclamée..

Il savait qu'il était responsable de son sourire doux-amer, que son indifférence l'avait blessée naguère. Il la regardait maintenant comme jamais, parce qu'à l'époque, il n'était qu'un gnome rabougri avec un plan patient. Avant de mettre le moteur en marche, il demanda encore, l'espoir pointant sous le scepticisme :

— Le bruit court que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le tuer...

Elle baissa les paupières un instant, mais la distance de son sourire trahissait l'inquiétude qu'elle justifia plus tard, en soutenant que moins il en saurait sur elle et ses objectifs immédiats, moins il courrait de danger.

— Conduisez-moi, simplement, demanda-t-elle.

Il inclina la tête et mit le contact. Plus que jamais, il serait là pour elle jusqu'à la fin. Coûte que coûte.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Notes

 _Milligan est un personnage secondaire apparu dans "Le dernier Seigneur du Temps" (le final de la saison 3 - son interprète a actuellement le rôle titre dans la série "Lucifer"). Ce médecin apporte son soutien inconditionnel à Martha lors des événements conduisant à la défaite du Maître et va jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour elle._

 _Le plan du Docteur ayant fonctionné, le Temps reboote d'une année (seules les personnes présentes sur le Valliant se souviendront). A la fin, Martha quitte le Docteur qui l'aime bien mais ne l'aime pas. On apprendra incidemment lors de ses apparitions en S4 et chez Torchwood, qu'elle a un petit-ami sérieux en la personne de... Tom Milligan. Ce dernier n'ayant pas souvenir des événements de l'année du Maître, leur relation n'a pas tenu longtemps, et elle finira par épouser Mickey Smith._


End file.
